Cave In
by VirKatJol
Summary: Cam and Vala get caught in a cave. Written for kissbingo Square DIRTY.


Title: Cave In

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Cam and Vala get caught in a cave. Written for kissbingo Square DIRTY.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I want them though. Can i have them?

A/N: For dizzydame cause she's the biggest C/V fan I know. HEARTS

The rumble caught him off guard. Cameron Mitchell took a quick survey around and didn't notice anything. Vala was by the tunnel leading out of the cave's chamber doing a rubbing of some ancient inscription for Daniel. Sam and Teal'c had already ringed back to the ship with the artifacts that needed to be immediately tagged. Daniel was outside making sure that the next set was ready to be sent back.

Cam took a look around again, the sound of the earth grinding against itself while you were in a cave wasn't exactly comforting. He saw some dust sprinkling through the sunbeam that was next to Vala. He slowly made his way over to her. The sound seemed to still as he approached her side.

"Almost done here, Princess?"

She flashed him her giant, beaming smile and nodded.

"Just a couple more." She went back to her work as Cam flashed the gun's headlight around looking for the source of the noise.

The complete silence was momentary. Just as suddenly as it had gone quiet it quaked with a rage Cam hadn't anticipated. The roof of the tunnel started to give way and he didn't think he just reached for Vala's waist and yanked her against his chest. He used his weight to pull them both towards the center of the chamber, hoping that the collapse wouldn't spread. He pinned her body under his as they tumbled to the floor. His hands cupped her skull protectively as they slammed down. He cradled her as the light faded.

They were trapped.

The air was filled with dirt and dust. He couldn't see anything but he could feel the stagnant atmosphere gathering around them. He still held Vala underneath him. He was scared to let her up in case the earth rebelled again.

Minutes passed and he could feel her hot breath against his neck. She hadn't said anything yet. She was trembling beneath him, in fact. His knees hurt from absorbing most of the impact and he could feel a cramp threatening his back.

"You okay?" He whispered the words against her ear. The stone dust had coated his face and throat, speaking sent him into a coughing fit.

"I think so…. You?" Vala tucked her mouth and nose tight against his neck as she spoke not wanting to inhale the grime.

"My knees hurt and my back is protesting, but as long as you're not hurt I'm fine." He rolled to the side and pulled her with him. He didn't want to relinquish the hold on her yet. It had been far too close a call.

Vala's fingers tangled in his hair as he brought them to their sides, facing each other. It was pitch black and she let her fingers dance along his scalp. She needed to feel him right now. If he hadn't yanked her to the ground when he did she'd have been smashed under a ton of rocks.

The crackling of his radio pulled them from their silent reverie.

"Cam?" The static was bad and Daniel's voice was a garble of confusion. Vala's hand was closest and she pressed the talk button after the sound dissipated.

"Daniel, we're alright."

"Vala… Sam and… ship… soon."

Cam imagined her face scrunched with confusion at the message, he wished he could see it.

"I think that means there is a rescue planned." Vala's voice had settled and returned to her confident self.

"You got that from that?" He chuckled at her and started to reach around for his light. His hands slid along the floor until he tapped something cold and metal. He let his fingers creep gently along the gun until he found the familiar switch. Luckily it clicked back on.

The sudden bright light made them blink rapidly and squint. He just left the gun laying on the stone floor and draped his hand back on Vala's waist.

"Hi." She whispered and smiled before leaning in and kissing his lips.

"Nice to see your face."

"You taste like dirt." Vala used her fingers to clean his lips and then kissed him again. "Still dirty. Oh well." She moved against him, flipping him onto his back so she could straddle him. Her mouth moved over his with an easy confidence. They hadn't been together long but it felt like forever. Somehow they just clicked.

"You want to do this…" His hands rubbed her back and sides as her lips wandered along his jaw to his ear. "Here?" He moaned the last word as she nibbled on his ear lobe.

"We've got plenty of time to kill. It will take them hours to clear those rocks."

"I don't have any…"

"It's fine."

"What if you get-"

"Would that be so bad?" Vala surprised herself. She'd never thought much about having children. Something about Cameron Mitchell made her want to settle down, make a family. She could see his eyes widen, he hadn't expected that either. "You could always pull out…"

"If you're not afraid, I'd rather not." He pulled her mouth back to his and kissed her hard. He could feel his cock jerk just thinking about being inside her without the usual condom in place. "The thought of coming inside you is, well, extremely hot."

"Mmmhmmm. I like it too." She began undoing his vest before he stilled her hands.

"We better do minimal exposure, this place is pretty dirty." Cam groaned as he thought about how he could take her with the least amount of clothing removed and the only thing he could think of was from behind. God, he loved that, but his knees already ached.

"We can wash later." She went back to undressing this time she stood and tugged her boots off followed quickly by her pants. Vala was back on him before he could comprehend that she'd left. Her hands went to his fly and she opened up the zipper and button. She knew he'd taken a hard hit on his knees and while the way he was thinking about taking her turned her on she knew she'd have to risk a little dirt.

Her hand wriggled inside and she found his hard, hot erection waiting for her. She pulled him free and then shimmied downwards until her mouth was level with his cock.

"I hope they can't beam us out." Cam raised himself up on his elbows to watch her mouth take the head of his manhood inside. "Just don't stop, even if they do."

Vala just grinned and started suckling on him. Her hand gripped him at the base, holding his cock steady as she worked her lips around the top. Her tongue lapped at the ridge of the head as she pushed him as far as she could into her mouth. When she pulled back she kissed the end, dipping the tip of her tongue into the small opening. He was leaking pre-cum and she drank it in. He tasted salty and a little bitter, but it was him and she loved it.

She could feel her body responding to his. A flood of moisture made her slick and ready for him. He was more than ready for her. She let him slide free of her mouth with a satisfying pop and scooted back up his body. Cam's hands gripped her hips as she positioned her slit over his erection. Before she could slide home he yanked her forward.

"You don't get to have all the fun."

"I thought that it was too dirty?" Vala giggled as she complied. Her laughter turned into a moan as her sex touched his lips. He went straight to work on her clit. His tongue flickered over the nub and sent her back arching to get closer to the much needed pressure.

Her thighs trembled in effort to keep her body hovering over his mouth just right. His hands had a powerful grip on them but she could feel that he was losing the battle with fatigue. She was so close though. She leaned forward and planted her hands on the cold, stone floor. It changed the angle and she scooted up a tiny bit. She could feel her body dripping juices and she knew his shin had to be coated with her flavor.

Vala rocked her hips back and forth just slightly, using his tongue to grind against. She felt empty but he was so worried about the grime that she knew he wouldn't put his fingers inside her. The craving to have him enter her became too great and she repositioned herself and clasped her fingers around his shaft. She slid over him quickly and easily. Her pelvic bone was flush with his and both of the moaned with the sensation.

Cam pulled her down to kiss him, still tasting the grime and dirt on her lips. The sweat had beaded under her nose and the dust had collected and clung to the moisture. He'd never felt so good when he was so dirty before. Her hips started rolling on top of him and she let out a gasp of pleasure.

"Oh, baby, you are so hot." The atmosphere of the cave was cooling with out the waft of warm air that usually drifted in from the outside. The temperature of her body around him was shockingly different now. Every time she lifted up the cold air would caress his cock before her heat surrounded him again. It was generating sensational feelings that he didn't know if he could control.

"You make me hot, darling." She sped up her rhythm and grabbed for one of his hands. She sucked his thumb into her mouth and cleaned it as best she could. She spit out the sand and dirt before placing the digit against her clit. "Get me off, please."

"God…" The words sounded like his throat had closed, he felt the emotion strangling him. He didn't hesitate and started to press the nub n tempo with her thrusts. He worked slowly up to hard, fast circular motions. Her tunnel was gripping his cock rapidly now, the electric feel of her internal muscles milking him was too much.

"You close, Princess?" It seemed to be all she needed. Her head fell back in ecstasy as she squeezed his erection deep inside.

"Cam!" His name lingered on her lips as she came. Her orgasm was quick to reecho intensity. The peak causing her to lose her breath. She felt the death grip on her hip as Cameron jarred her upwards with his last powerful thrust. His seed spilled into her and it felt right. She hoped it would take root. She wanted a part of him that would be hers.

Vala kept tightening her muscles as his orgasm waned. Finally, he opened his eyes again and pulled her down for another kiss. Their lips moved slow and gentle both of them tired from the sex. She could still taste her essence on his lips. The musky flavor delighted her and she plunged her tongue in to kiss him more deeply. She wiggled closer trying to melt into him.

"I miss feeling your skin against mine."

"Mmm. Yes, I like when you cuddle me afterwards." She knew that wasn't possible now and the sound of rock's splitting woke them from their trance. They'd just been starring at each other in the dim light. Vala quickly slid off him, sighing in disappointment as his body left hers.

Mitchell tucked himself back into his pants and fixed his clothes. He sniffed the air and could smell the scent of sex.

"They're going to know."

"I don't care." Vala tugged her boots on, lacing them to the top, as she glanced over at the caved in entrance. She could see beams of light beginning to sneak through the increasing openings.

"Good. I don't like hiding you. I want to show you off."

"Does this mean you're going to take me places? Fun places, not boring ones. I don't think I need to go to another library or bookstore."

"Wherever you want, Princess, just name the place." Cam pulled her in for a kiss. "Just someplace not quite as dirty as this one, deal?"

"Deal."

They sat down on the cold ground, back to back, as they waited to be rescued. Each of them smiling contentedly, happy to just be together, no matter where it was.

The End


End file.
